


How To Ride A Horse In The Rain

by YanzaDracan



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Sexual Humor, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt – Eliot teaching Parker to ride while Hardison watches-- Hardison sort of watches. I couldn't get him to stay on the sideline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Ride A Horse In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Originally posted on my LJ.

“Ellliooott?” Parker called in her sing songy voice. Eliot and Hardison cringe at hearing the voice that tells them she’s going to ask something embarrassing or that they really don’t want to do. 

“What is it, Parker?” Eliot snaps, looking up from the aerial photos they’re studying. 

“Teach me how to ride?” She cajoles. 

The men look out the window at the pouring rain then back at the thief. 

“In case you hadn’t noticed, Parker, it’s raining.” Hardison tried to sound reasonable. 

“People ride inside don’t they?” She pouted. 

Eliot threw his glasses on the table and thumped his head down beside them. 

“Yes, Parker, people ride inside, but you need an arena.” He just knew he was wasting his breath. 

“Teach me anyway.” 

His head hit the table again. Then his eyes lit up and a sinister smile crossed his face causing the other two to back away. 

“You wanna learn to ride inside?” Eliot drawled. 

Two sets of eyes got wide. Never one to back down, Parker bobbed her head. Eliot cleared the table. 

“Alec, come here.” Eliot crooked his finger at the hacker. 

When he got in arm’s reach, Eliot hoisted him on the table, grabbing the back of his track pants and yanking them down at the same time. 

“HEY!” Alec's squawk was cut short by Eliot’s mouth over his. 

When he let the hacker come up for air, both men were hard and Eliot already had two fingers stretching his ass. 

“Grab the edges of the table and don’t let go.” Eliot ordered. 

Never one to get left behind, Parker had stripped and was standing behind Eliot opening his jeans and pushing them and his boxer briefs to his ankles. 

“First thing to remember,” Eliot lectured as he continued to stretch Alec open, after flipping the hacker on his back, “is always mount from the left side. Talk to him, pet him, never let him sense you’re afraid.” 

Hardison’s head thumped on the table at all the sensations running through his body. He moaned as Parker kneeled on the table running her hands over his torso murmuring under her breath, chasing her fingers with kisses. 

“If he’s a tall horse you might need a leg up to get in the saddle.” Eliot’s said through clenched teeth as he slid into Hardison’s tight warmth and the hacker wrapped his legs around him. 

Parker steadied herself with her foot on Eliot’s thigh as she swung her left leg over Alec and settled on his twitching cock facing the hitter. 

“Once you’re secure in the saddle with your feet in the stirrups, always move with your horse. It’s a lot like dancin’.” 

He bent his head to take a hard nipple in his mouth. Parker’s head tipped back as Eliot spread licks and kisses across her breasts. 

“You ready to go for your ride now, darlin’?” Eliot growled in her ear. 

“Hardison don’t move!” He snapped. 

Her reply was a moan as she braced both feet on his thighs as Eliot began to move. Hitting Hardison’s prostrate more often than not caused him to try and buck up, shoving further inside Parker as she keened loudly at the sensations running through her body. 

All was lost when Parker reached her slim fingers between the three of them, running fingers around Hardison’s hole and Eliot’s dick, while doing the same with her other hand where Alec moved in and out of her pussy. 

Their cries mingled together as they crashed over the edge. Parker fell back on Alec’s chest as Eliot braced his hands over Hardison’s to keep them from sliding off the table. Settling them so they wouldn’t fall, he went to retrieve a warm cloth and towel to clean up. 

Brushing her hair behind her ear from where she laid on Alec’s chest, he whispered in her ear. 

“What’d ya think of your first ridin’ lesson?” 

“Can we do it again?” She smiled dreamily as he kissed her temple than turned his attention to Alec. 

“Yeah man … Kick it up.” Alec’s smile was just spacey as Parker’s. 

Eliot’s smirk was wicked. He’d always been told he was an excellent riding teacher.

~ Fini ~


End file.
